


An Odd New World

by ZekiForLife



Category: Fairy Tail, Karneval (Anime & Manga), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Naruto, Pokemon, Princess Princess (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, This is what happens when you're tired and haven't slept, why the fuck did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: so this was actually inspired by several dreams that were a lot like this, nya, basically it's not supposed to make any sense at all xD





	1. An Odd New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys I had a dream like this once and as soon as I woke up the next morning I wrote it down! By the way if you expect this to be serious or make sense than you shouldn't read this xD anyway I suppose you would call this a crack story... I'm not sure I've never wrote anything like this before so please tell me if it is or not, nya x3
> 
> In case you can't tell the first line is me being sarcastic, nya xD

  It was sometime in the month of July and like always Christmas would be here soon, only five months away.

  Yogi and Nai were dragging Gareki around a festival, much to the latter's chagrin.

  They stopped at almost every booth, which only made the ravenette even more annoyed at the other two. Just then Yogi and Nai bumped into two other figures and apologized, but the other two - a pink haired guy and a black haired guy - were too busy arguing with each other. As the arguing two went on there way a blond haired girl and a blue cat followed them. After that Yogi and Nai walked past a crowd of boys who were surrounding three girls dressed in Gothic Lolita dresses, while screaming "Princess Yuujirou!" and "Princess Mikoto!" and "Princess Tohru!" the blond haired girl and the blue haired girl looked like they were teasing the pink haired girl who looked extremely grumpy. Yogi and Nai continued onward through some tall grass until a wild Vulpix attacked them, but luckily Naruto had a Ninetails and helped them.

  All of a sudden swords were raining from the sky, one hit Santa, who as it turn out was actually an army of inflatable balloons dressed in a Santa outfit and hat, who were sent by the great Pein to take over the world...but sadly failed. After that everyone started to suspect the Easter Bunny of also being part of the  
Pein-Phantom Lord-Kafka alliance.

  Rukia cornered the Easter Bunny, but Derpy Hooves accidentally messed it up by flying into the Easter Bunny, who turned into a thousand balloons that floated away in the breeze.

  And that is how the following morning everyone woke to a very different world, in which Tobi was one of the rulers.

** The End! **


	2. A Truly Odd World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after the first chapter, nya x3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be very good, but please comment, nya!

  We last saw our world being controlled by Tobi and Pein, but in truth it was not as bad as one may think. Nay it was truly an odd world, but not a terrible one.

  No one could really complain about it, after all it was better than the world had been, where there was no sadness. Some may say that it was the world of dreams, not reality, but aren't dreams what we wished reality was? And you can't really argue that this dream realm is better than reality, especially since the ones that were dead could be back with you. This world was called Infinite Tsukiyomi, and this was where everyone went after Pein and Tobi became the world rulers.

  Everything was fine, that is until the day that Naruto escaped this perfect world, preferring reality to this 'dream' as he called it. He escaped to find that for some reason there was no more reality, and decided to set out on a quest to find out why, taking with him his Ninetails and a shy girl named Hinata.

  He didn't get far, because he was stopped by. Pein and Konan. And everything returned to normal after that.

** The End! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, nya! *Kamuis away*

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this than leave a kudos and a comment, nya! *Kamuis away*


End file.
